


Teal Beaches

by Dawn_Breathes_Life



Series: Sheith New Years [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Breathes_Life/pseuds/Dawn_Breathes_Life
Summary: Shiro and Keith take a beach vacation to a planet resort.





	Teal Beaches

Keith threw his suitcase on the bed, already exhausted from their long flight and not feeling any relaxation that Rei had promised their trip would bring when she announced that he and Shiro would be taking an all-expense paid trip to a tropical planet resort. As well as a private chef who had studied under Hunk (that and she trusted neither Keith and Shiro in the kitchen after the incident in her kitchen) and full maid service.

“Should we be concerned how Rei even got the money for this?” Keith buried his face in the comforter, “Who did she kill?”

Shiro plopped on the bed next to Keith after hanging up with Rei to let her know that they have made it safely. Ever since Shiro’s last voyage to space turned south she has been slightly paranoid, yet still allowed him to go off and space travel whenever the Garrison or Coalition commanded. Just if Shiro notifies her that he is safe like a worried mother. Shiro didn’t mind too much as he knew how him leaving suddenly had badly shaken Rei for the years he has been gone. Shiro was the only family she had and losing him would mean she lost everything.

 “Some things are left to be unknown in Rei’s case. Though I have a feeling that she had a little help, she has connections everywhere.” He propped himself on his elbow, resting his head on his hand, “Not that I’m complaining, we haven’t had a vacation since we were jettisoned into space by the Blue Lion and began our fight with the Galra Empire.” His prosthetic hand brushed the hair out of Keith’s face. “Not to mention saving Earth from a Galra invasion.”

Keith peered up at Shiro, “Guess we both have been preoccupied.” He leaned up to peck Shiro on the lips.

Shiro tucked his hand at the back of Keith’s head, pulling him in for another kiss. He rolled on top of Keith, careful not to put too much weight on him as he deepened the kiss. His tongue flicking against Keith’s lips, begging for entrance. Keith parted his lips eagerly and let out a moan as Shiro’s tongue danced along his. He looped his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him closer, as close as two bodies could be. But he wanted to be closer and their clothes were getting in the way. He slipped his hand under Shiro’s shirt, running his fingers along the chocolate abs. His other hand tested the elastic of Shiro’s sweatpants. His body was tingling with electricity and his heart was threatening to burst from his chest as he continued to kiss Shiro. It made him feel as if it was his first time all over again, the nervousness and anticipation sent him on overdrive.

Suddenly, Shiro broke the kiss, saliva trailed between their swollen lips. “We should go out for a swim.” He gave Keith a quick peck on his pouting lips before rolling off the bed. He rummaged through their suitcase and threw Keith his swim trunks, “Heard the purple waters of N’Tari are the perfect temperature for swimming this time of year.”

Keith sulked as he changed. He grabbed two beach towels from their suitcase, “Hey Shiro, you ready?”

Shiro stepped out of the bathroom, “Ready whenever you are.”

Keith dropped the towels as a hot red flush spread across his face upon seeing Shiro’s toned body in full display. He tried to keep his eyes off Shiro’s groin, but they were drawn to the obvious bulge that the skin-tight, black jammers didn’t bother to conceal. Keith gulped, stumbling to retrieve the towels from off the floor.

“Quiznak,” Keith said under his breath as he tried to hide his arousal.

Shiro gave a crooked smile, “What was that?”

“N-nothing.” Keith stammered, “Let’s just go!” He scurried out of the suite, setting foot o the powdery, teal sand. _Calm down Keith. Calm down._

The deep purple waves crashed against the shore, the perfect melody as the sea breeze shook the branches of the thick tropic forest that sat behind them. Keith had to admit the purple sea was breathtaking against the teal sand. Almost giving a whimsical enchantment as the sun began to creep behind the horizon.

Keith dove into the water, and it was indeed the perfect temperature. It didn’t feel much like Earth’s water, it was heavier, not salty but sweet. It flowed like melted gel but still to the point where it was effortless to swim about like regular water.

He combed his fingers through his sopping hair, “Hey Shiro, you were right, the water is—Shiro?” Keith turned toward the beach and found that Shiro was nowhere to be found. “Shiro?”

Panic sunk in as Keith scanned the beach and the water to for any trace of Shiro. All he could see were the abandoned towels. He was about to swim to shore when something grabbed his waist and thrust him out of the water. He turned to see who his assailant was and was surprised and relieved that it was Shiro. Shiro adjusted Keith so that he was facing him, holding him a foot higher so that Keith was looking down. He smiled brightly up at Keith as if he was the brightest star in the universe.

“I have been trying to hold back until after dinner,” Shiro’s eyes burned with a hungry desire, “But I think I want to skip straight to dessert tonight.”  His voice low like a growl.

Keith looped his arms around Shiro’s neck, lowering down to lock his lips with Shiro’s. “In some cultures, dessert is eaten before the meal.” He ground his hardening arousal against Shiro’s, earning him a surprised moan.

Shiro’s lips captured Keith’s again in a heated kiss. He held him close as he made his way toward the show, never breaking the kiss. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist like a koala. All the while grinding against Shiro as a hungry purr escaped his lips. “Shiro, I can’t wait any longer!”

“Neither can I,” Shiro lowered Keith on the beach towel. He quickly discarded Keith’s swim trunks, casting them haphazardly over his shoulder. Shiro wasted time as he lowered his lips to Keith’s dripping cock and took all of him in.

Keith arched his back, his hand gripping onto the beach towel like a vice. It had been far too long since he and Shiro had been intimate with one another. But with Shiro sucking on his dick in a way that made him forget what his name was or where he was. All he knew is that he belonged to Shiro and only Shiro. “B-babe, I—fuck!”

Shiro released Keith’s cock with an audible pop, “What is it Red?” he leisurely pumped Keith’s cock with a smug look on his face.

Keith seized Shiro’s face, pulling him into a passionate kiss that clanked their teeth together and tongues dancing for dominance. He fiddled with Shiro’s waistband, wanting to be rid of those skin-tight jammers. Shiro took the hint, slipping out of his swimwear and throwing them the same directions as Keith’s abandoned ones. He recaptured Keith’s swollen lips as he hooked one of his legs around his waist. With his free hand, Shiro lined himself up to Keith’s entrance. He gave Keith a questioning look and Keith nodded in earnest, which was all Shiro needed before thrusting until he was fully sheathed.

Keith hissed at the immediate stretch but was grateful that Shiro took a moment to allow him to adjust to his girth. It had been a while after all and Shiro didn’t want to rush things. He had forgotten how good Keith felt. How he fit so perfectly inside him like he was made just for Shiro. He buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, shuddering at the sensation.

“S-Shiro, move.” Keith moaned as he wrapped his other leg around Shiro’s waist.

Shiro started slow and sensual as he familiarized himself with Keith’s body. Keith, in turn, writhed underneath him, biting back his moans with each thrust. He bit the back of his hand when Shiro hit the bundle of nerves just right. Shiro removed Keith’s hand and pinned it above his head.

“I want to hear you, it’s been so long since I’ve heard your moans.” He thrust hard that rewarded him with a carnal moan. He wanted to hear it again and he continued to hit that spot hard and fast until the ocean was drowned out by Keith’s moans and their lovemaking. Shiro swallowed Keith’s moans in a kiss. “Now that’s the Keith I remember.”

Keith half moaned laughed, “Shut up and just fuck me!”

And Shiro did just that, holding nothing back and he stapled Keith to the towel and pounded into him. Keith threw his head back, having no control over his body as pleasure began to take over. All he could do was repeating Shiro’s name over and over again like a prayer. He swore he saw stars when the pleasure was too much for him to handle, heat pooling at his stomach, threatening to consume in its flames. Shiro must have been feeling it too, his thrusts were more sporadic and with one last thrust both came violently.

Shiro pulled out before wrapping Keith in his arms as he rolled onto his back. Keith rested his head over Shiro’s chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat until it settled to a steady rhythm. Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s hair, that smelled of the beach. They remained like that for some time, watching the sun setting behind the horizon, listening to the orchestra of the ocean.

Keith nuzzled into Shiro’s warmth as the chill of the ocean seeped into his naked body. Shiro scooped him up in his arms and began to carry him back to their retreat. He wrapped Keith in the comforter before slipping into bed beside him. Shiro kissed him on the forehead before pulling him into a warm embrace. Sleep blanketed them both as the crashing of waves lulled them into slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Vacation from [Sheith New Year on Tumblr](https://sheithnewyear.tumblr.com/) and I know this is very, very belated, but they have no time restraints so I am going to post work for them throughout the month. This is also my first writing male on male action so please be forgiving. 
> 
> With all further ado, please enjoy!


End file.
